Grasping Love: The Concept
by nayaruss
Summary: Gaara learns the concept of a blush, a touch and how to kiss and Hinata learns the concept of bravery, self-worth, and not to stammer—especially around Gaara. They don't only learn the concept of love, life, and friendship, but how to love one another.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gaara learns the concept of a blush, a touch and how to kiss and Hinata learns the concept of bravery, self-worth, and not to stammer—especially around Gaara. They don't only learn the concept of love, life, and friendship, but how to love one another.

_**Grasping Love: The Concept**_

_** Prologue: Concept Planning **_

_**Hinata**_

I packed up my stuff ready for my mission. My first solo mission as a Jounin, I worked to get where I am and Neji's proud, my father's proud, my sister's proud and I'm proud of what I've accomplished—especially since nobody expected it.

I stood at the gates of Konoha for my traveling partner.

"Are you ready?" the voice surprised. He sat outside the village walls, sitting at the edge of a tree, arms folded behind his head, eyes closed, breathing evenly—I could tell because his chest was moving up and down.

I hadn't noticed his presence. I only stared stupidly at him. One eye opened and looked at me, "Hinata?"

"Yea, I'm ready," I said coming out of a daze. I shook my head and wiped my eyes.

He eyes continued to stare at me as a small smile lingered on his face. He shook his head, and sighed sadly, "This is so troublesome,"

"But you go to sand all the time,"

"I know that's why it's such a drag," he stared up at the clouds floating by.

I understood why it was enjoyable, it was soothing, peaceful; it was something simply that can be done to get away from…life or as Shikamaru puts it troublesome situations.

"What about Temari?"

The smallest hint of red tinted his cheeks, a small smirk rose of his face.

"What about her?" he said nonchalantly, and I would have believed him if I didn't know him and Temari. They've never admitted their liking or secret relationship, but everybody knew.

Now my face had a smile on it.

"So…you don't like her?"

"Let's go, Hinata, you're just as troublesome as she is."

"We have a whole three days together Shikamaru do you think I won't pry it out of you."

"How about this, I spill my love life if you spill yours, deal?"

I only nodded, this would be easy. I had no love life, ever since Naruto and Sakura got together. Slowly and painfully, I've been getting over it—him. I'm almost there; I can be in a room with him and not feel the butterflies start to flutter, my heart to start pounding, my hands to start sweaty, and my throat becoming dry. It's just an aching heart when I'm around him.

"I have no love life, Naruto and Sakura are together now…a-and—"

"I know, but you need somebody who can treat you like the queen you are. I know you'll find him, Hinata, you're too awesome not to, but you have to open yourself to him, too."

"I-I-I d-don't know i-if I'm r-ready," I said looking down at the ground, jumping from tree to tree. The silence intensified as the wind blew sending a chill down my spine.

_BAM!_

And all the other sound effects that come when you fall from about three stories high hitting tree branch after tree branch until you reach the ground.

I screamed in agony as the pain surged through my back to every inch of my body.

"Hinata!" Shikamaru called out to me, falling to the ground clumsily. I smiled inwardly and the irony. No matter what rank you are pain is all the same.

He grabbed my back and supported me as I slowly rose on my butt. I exhaled.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," I said shamefully, bowing my head.

"Hinata, you just fell, you're in pain, why are you apologizing?"

I didn't know it was just a force of habit, "For being a burden, I guess,"

"you're never a burden, Hinata," he sighed staring up at the clouds, "troublesome maybe, but never a burden." He smiled staring me in the eyes.

"Can you heal yourself?"

I nodded at him, "I think so," I lifted my hand and forced my chakra to it. My body was sour with a few scrapes and bruises, and my forehead was bleeding, but other than that I was fine…physically.

_** Naruto**_

"I heard Hinata and Shikamaru just went on a mission together to Suna is that true?"

I stared out through the window of the Hokage tower.

"Yes, it's true," I answered not reverting away from the sky.

"What is their mission?" I already knew what she was trying to get at. She and I both knew that I had an ulterior motive for sending Hinata to the Sand Village.

"There missions are separate. Shikamaru going for his normal run, you know? Hinata, she's going for medical ninja training and to teach what she knows to the genin."

"But why is Hinata going? Suna has very capable medical ninjas,"

I was waiting for her prying, it made her Sakura I just hoped she'd agreed with my decision."

"Pointing a twist on things keeping them on their toes." I said playfully rocking back and forth on my toes. Her eyes showed her disapprove-ment.

"Fine," I said feeling defeated, I turned towards her, "It's my fault, Hinata, doesn't have anyone…special in her life. I wasn't good enough for her. She deserved to be loved a way I couldn't provide for her, but I know Gaara can."

"Gaara?"

"Yes, at least if they don't 'get together' they'll learn from each other. Hinata and Gaara both deserve that chance…that person. Just think what they could do for each, what they'd look like together…And it will make the alliance between the two villages stronger."

"You make it sound like it's in jeopardy or something," a small smile on her face, "Maybe you're right,"

Her words surprised and I already could tell she knew too.

"Yes, surprising, but…I don't what if she's not ready to open up and what about Gaara…he doesn't look interested in anybody."

"Because they haven't met each other, yet, Hinata only knows Gaara as the monster from the Chuunin exams and since we both know who Hinata is she won't let that cloud her judgment when she meets him. Knowing both of them, it's just a matter of how soon they'll start opening up to each other, let alone their hearts." I smiled inwardly.

I really hoped this work; Hinata was too good to end up alone. Gaara was too aloof, lacking social skills to even know what it feels to love or be loved. I just hoped one sided love would develop. I could deep within myself that this was the right choice.

But it wasn't up to me…it was up to…

Gaara and Hinata

TBC

Review for continuation.

1st Gaara and Hinata fic

Not proofread

Hoped you liked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Concept of…__**Hugging**_

_**Gaara**_

The arrival of Hinata Hyuga wasn't a surprise to me, or the arrival of Shikamaru Nara for that matter, but was how she greeted everyone besides me. She walked up to everyone and wrapped her arms around them and they returned the gesture. When she walked over to me, our eyes met. You could tell for both of us it was awkward. I didn't know whether to spread my arms to her, reach my hand out, or just nod and say "Hello."

_**Hinata**_

It wasn't only me who didn't know what to do when I reached Gaara after greeting the rest of the people in the tower I had met already. I wasn't really sure if he would return a hug if I did. So I just reached out my hand to him. He looked slightly relieved by the gesture. I didn't know why maybe because a hug would just be too awkward or because the decision didn't way on him making the first move. For a first greeting between us, I think it was going swimmingly, better than I expected.

"I-I'm Gaara," he said finally. Our hands still gripped in the handshake. Even though we hadn't met we knew each other's name from others who knew us. I was surprised he was so formal, but I guess he had to be since he's Kazekage.

"Hinata, n-nice to m-meet," I nearly choked on the words after I said them. Being a part of the Hyuga clan you would think I'd been trained in the arts of greeting people with manners, especially people of high ranked. I was greeting Gaara with an unbiased mind, but I couldn't ignore what I've heard and seen at the Chunin Exams. I knew he was powerful, a great ninja, vicious and…

But most of that has changed now. All of what Naruto's told me about him; even others from villages not of the Hidden Leaf or Sand are impressed with Gaara's loyalty, cleverness and leadership, especially at his age. He deserved his title as Kazekage, and he proved it to everyone when the Akatsuki were defeated.

"The same to you, Ms. Hyuga—" he started to speak once again, interrupting the thoughts that recently played in my mind.

_**Gaara**_

"Hinata," she interrupted. I looked at her, indifferently surprised at her actions, "What?" I questioned slightly confused as well.

"My name is Hinata…Hinata is fine," she quickly retorted realizing how her first statement could be considered rude. I thought it was slightly odd that both Hinata, and Ms. Hyuga could be called her, since that was whom she is named, but she rather be called informally. I speculated in my mind why she would do such being the heir of the Hyuga clan. I wasn't offended or upset, just curious.

"Ok, Hinata," my eyebrow vaguely rose to see her reaction towards the way I said her name, she smiled and her shoulder relaxed, "Temari, will be showing where you'll be staying. I haven't scheduled any sessions for you, yet, because I would like for you to get comfortable in you stay a Suna, since you'll be here for awhile. I would like to meet you in an approximately an hour so I can show you around and introduce you to some people who could be helpful to you," she nodded her head and bowed as she exited.

I watched her absentmindedly as she moved gracefully towards the door, following Temari out the door.

"So what do you think?" Kankuro asked breaking the silence.

"Of what?" I asked starting on my unfinished paperwork.

"Hinata, duh!" he said the words almost as if I was suppose to know that.

"I don't know. I haven't seen any of her abilities, but Naruto says she's really good and easy to work with—"

"No, not that," he interrupted. I looked at him, oblivious to what he was talking or what he meant.

"I'm talking about, Hinata, as in first physical impression," he said using his hands to make gestures, I was still unaware of.

"She's a Hyuga. She has the eyes, the bluish hair of her mother, her soft face, her father's nose. I don't understand why this is important."

He slapped his face harshly, leaving a red mark.

"Is or isn't Hinata sexy, hot, fine, pretty, beautiful? You the normal adjective a man thinks of when he first sees a female."

I never really thought about it. The thought never crossed my mind of what she looked like. She looked like a female with hair, eyes, and a female structured body, there is no reason for me to overanalyze what she looked like, right?

I shrugged at Kankuro, showing no more interest in this conversation.

He noticed, "Look, Gaara, I just don't want you to live a life, alone, without somebody special that makes you happy and I think…Hinata's perfect for you."

"Why?"

His eyes widen slightly by the question.

"Because…" he had no answer, he just wanted me to find someone who made me happy, no matter who she was or what she was like. I've never felt any feeling towards anybody. Never have I felt any physical attraction to any female or male for that matter. I've never loved because who would love me?

I just met the Hyuga five seconds ago. I positive she feels the same neutral feeling as I. I didn't care if I found somebody or not. I was happy the way I was now. The concept of a relationship with anyone has never crossed my mind. I wouldn't even know where to start or how to speak, how to act. Everything would be awkward not only for me, but the other person, and I don't have to time to think self-consciously of what or how I'm doing something. I had other obligations to tend to.

I looked over at Kankuro who still foolishly up at the sky thinking of the answer to the question he had no answer for.

"Kankuro, I have work to do," I said plainly.

"You may have a reason to kick me out now brother, but I know what you don't know and you soon find it out what you've never felt before and that's true happiness," I ignored his statement and looked at the piles of papers on my desk.

Yea, Hinata was definitely the last thing on my mind.

_**Hinata**_

Temari and Shikamaru left after about twenty minutes of catching up. The room was in the Kazekage's tower. It was roundish, the walls rough. One window lay on the far side of the room away from the door. The bed curved around in a circular motion as well taken up about a fourth of the room. The closet was the first door on the right, big enough to hold a few coats. The bathroom was the second door on the right after the dresser with the television. It was a simple room with everything I should need for my stay. It would be home for the next month or two.

I quickly jumped into the shower and changed for my journey with the Kazekage around Suna.

_**Gaara**_

The knock on my door had surprised me. I hadn't wanted any visitors. I sighed and reverted from yelling at them to leave me the hell alone.

"Yes," I said finally. It didn't really mean come in, and the person obviously knew that.

"It's Hinata," it surprised me, "You said be here in about an hour and…"

I had completely forgotten and lost track of time. I stared at the clock on the wall a second. She was right; it had been exactly an hour. I was slightly relieved that she was punctual, yet troubled by it. I had so much work to do, but I couldn't just cancel on her.

"Come in," I said realizing she was still out there waiting for me. I ran my fingers through my hair.

_**Hinata**_

I could tell by Gaara's face that my visit was unexpected and he was more frustrated that he had to go with me. I could tell by the paperwork on his desk, I was less of the issue. I never knew the strain of what Kages went through until I saw the damper it had put on Naruto's mood once before. Kages had more power and stress than any ninja because they were above the average ninja and everybody trusted them to do the right thing. Everything they did was always under scrutiny, and they had to try and please everybody, even though pleasing everybody was impossible.

My eyes wondered around the room as I tried to find an alternate, not only for me, but for Gaara as well.

I was tired and he had worked to do. We could tour around Suna any day right? So why couldn't I just say the words.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, I completely forget just give me a few minutes and—"

"Don't w-worry about it," the words sounded slightly foreign from my mouth. He looked up at my slightly surprised by my words.

He walked around his desk, his eyes showing a concern I hadn't seen.

"I-I can't—" his statement, the choking of his words made me aware he didn't know what to say whether to say sorry, or to say I can't do this to you (even though he could), or whether he would decline my suggestion all together thinking I was just trying to stay away from him.

"Don't worry about it." Unconsciously placing my hand on his shoulder, "We can go tomorrow morning, besides I'm tired," I said yawning.

_**Gaara**_

Thoughts were savagely going through my mind. The yawn Hinata terribly acted was a way for her to say she tired. Even though I didn't care, it would make everything better if I escorted her tomorrow or even if somebody else did all together. I small ache formed in my body nit really knowing what it was I looked at my shoulder where Hinata's hand was still placed. She hadn't noticed.

It was different gestures I had never experienced from a person such as Hinata, with no ulterior motive as she did it. It was gentle, genuine, almost speaking a language towards me that only my body understood by my brain hadn't grasped it yet, and probably wouldn't.

"Gaara?" my name alerted me of the reality.

My eyes averted up at her, wondering if she had spoken any words while my mind was somewhere else.

"Is that alright?" almost forgetting the previous conversation, I nodded slightly not really sure, still slightly out of it.

"I see you have a lot of work to do, so I'll leave you alone."

She said finally walking away.

I retreated back into my office, focusing on all the papers that seemed to becoming higher and higher the more I stayed away from them.

My eyes slowly drooped and I could feel the exhaustion slow my body down.

A knock on my door surprised me.

"Gaara?" it was Hinata, again.

My brain half-awake, I invited her in, not really sure how long ago she had left.

_**Hinata**_

I could tell by our previous conversation that Gaara was exhausted, but also hungry. He needed to do something other than sit in front of his desk with a stack of papers in front of him. I was gone for maybe about an hour. I made him some jasmine tea and found a restaurant and got him a sandwich. I knew subconsciously that it wasn't a lot, but he needed something before he crashed. I didn't really know if I would be able to get him out of his office, so I was just ease his appetite, if he wouldn't get any sleep.

"I brought you something to eat,"

His eyes were barely open as he struggled to keep them open. Temari was telling me that Gaara hadn't been sleep for three days. When his eyes shut and his head fell on top of his desk, I knew automatically hat he need.

I lifted him onto my back and brought him to my room. The barely audible sound that left his lips, placed a smile on my lips, not really knowing why but it was a soothing sound coming from the sleeping Kazekage.

I placed him on the bed and started on something hot for him to eat. I knew the small gesture was enough, but I slightly felt I owed him more, not only for what he meant to Naruto, but what he meant to Temari, and Konoha.

I knew exactly what I could do.

_**Gaara**_

My eyes slowly fluttered open, unfamiliar of my surroundings, or how I got here or what happened. The thoughts quickly left me as the aroma of something invited me in. I followed it and found some soup. My stomach growled viciously. I hadn't noticed, but feeling it's urgency I'd realized the last time I ate.

I ate the soup; surprising liking it to the point I wanted more. I went over to the pot and placed some more in the bowl.

After eating my third bowl I had realized, I could most definitely be a prisoner and ate something poisonous.

After minutes of wandering around aimlessly I realized I was in the room I had given Hinata, but where was she. I didn't want to be rude and just leave, but I had to get back to work. I was inwardly fighting a battle I didn't know who would win. Then I realized why did I care, in the first place…because I as different now, that's why. I placed my hand on the doorknob and noted in the back of my mind to thank the Hyuga tomorrow, with her tour around the village, but I had a lot of work to do.

_**Hinata **_

The motion outside frightened me because I knew that I wasn't suppose to be in here and my recent arrival could make me somewhat of a spy.

The door opened and I froze behind the Kazekage's desk, hoping it didn't look as bad as I felt right now even though I wasn't doing anything wrong.

Gaara's shocked eyes met my mine. He stood stupefied by my presence behind his desk. His eyes narrowed obviously questioning whether to be angry or hurt by my being here and how he would handle it.

"What are you doing here?" his voice came out hard and hoarse.

I stood up quickly and looked up him watching intensively at my every move.

"I was organizing your papers. I knew I could sign off on anything so I-I-I just made your desk neater, so to speak…" my nervousness was unnecessary =, but it was there and Gaara noticed. He walked over towards me and his desk. He looked briefly at his desk and looked towards me. I was unable to read his expression, unable to read his face, his eyes.

He only stared at me, and I swallowed hard under his gaze slightly frightened, not knowing how I could get myself out of the situation. What should I say? I was only trying to help since you were so exhausted.

_**Gaara**_

I could tell by her expression that she was frightened. It stung slightly that she was frightened by me, but everybody was or has been. I reached out my hand and placed it on her shoulder. She flinched. I simpered, wondering what my touch meant to her and if it meant that same to her as it did to me. She looked at me and at my hand and back again.

The left part of my lip rose slightly by her action, her face slightly bewildered. She was amusing in a weird kind of way.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, hanging her head in shame.

"Did you do this for me?" that wasn't what I originally wanted to ask but it came out that way. Surprising not only me, as her face flushed a tint of red. I didn't know what it meant, but she might have needed some rest, if she had a fever high enough to make her change colors.

_**Hinata**_

Gaara's questioned flustered me because he was sort of right, I guess I did do this for him. In an unconscious way, I helped him because he needed me to. But that was my nature, and the blush was nature, but the question from Gaara made it different.

How?

I don't know. But it did.

"Yea, I guess I did. You looked exhausted so I thought—" my words came to a halt as the wind in my chest as knocked out of me. Gaara's arm wrapped around me suddenly in a motion I'd never seen before, catching me off guard.

_**Gaara**_

I wasn't thinking. I must not have because it just burst out of my body unexpectedly. I wanted to release her, but my arms wouldn't move. My body was enjoying her touch, but my mind didn't want to see her expression. Realization had come to me that a hug didn't need to be returned for it to have a meaning, since Hinata's arms had not been returned over my back.

My arms slowly separated when I felt her embrace me in the same fashion as I did. A unexpected smile crept onto my face and I realized that a hug returned has a even deeper meaning than a one-sided one.

"Thank you," I said finally my arms releasing her. And unbeknownst to her that I needed her today more than I knew, or just a person like her. She was the person perfect to making sure I could still be Kazekage even though she kidnapped me and still be alive.

"You're welcome," she replied. And by her expression I could tell she didn't fully grasp all that she done for me. The food, the nap, the paperwork, her actions…and the hug, it made an imprint in my mind. I couldn't place my finger on it but she reminded me of Naruto, in that way that she was special.

But finally I had got the concept of what a hug really meant and they should be used, sort of…

TBC

Hoped you enjoyed

Review for continuation

Sorry for long wait

Not proofread.


End file.
